


Reylo Microfic Collection

by Dr_Roslin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of alcohol, No Pregnancy, Original Character Child - Not Reylo - in Chapter 53, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe if Triggered by Pregnancy, Teacher-Student Relationship, in Chapter 61, in chapter 81
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 83
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Roslin/pseuds/Dr_Roslin
Summary: Collection of my Reylo microfics.Tags to be added as we go, but if I miss something, please let me know.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren | Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Reylomicrofics





	1. Form

At least the voices fade;

As I follow in your form.

The rage recedes;

The pain and anger calms.

Alone as always, the memories, regret haunt me;

The eyes of those I’ve harmed.

Those around see through me, their expectations press on me;

my true self lost to time.


	2. Heat

The heat will broil you, they’d warned her; bake your brain, numb your senses, make you stupid.

They couldn’t understand how that could act as an old friend; making it so there was only here, only now, only survival.

Helping you force everything deep down inside.


	3. Juice

‘Give it some juice, kid. Don’t ever worry about too much power.’

Twenty years since Ben had flown the Falcon and Han’s ghost was everywhere, always would be. But as he watched Rey and Chewie tinker again with the hyperdrive, he had hope he was on the right path.


	4. Sand

She’s always been fascinated by the transformation of the mundane into the transcendent. As she watches his large, capable hands work the translucent blue glass, still molten from the forge, she wonders.

What else could those hands do with materials from Jakku?


	5. Fresh

There will be fresh bruises purpling his skin later and he bleeds (‘as a reminder, boy’, Snoke whispers in the back of his mind), but the pain fades in the face of his obsession.

The girl, whirling in the forest. Such power. Such will. What they could do.

Together.


	6. Buzzing

The buzzing at the back of her brain just won’t stop, the pain so intense her sight fogs over.

Find me. Find me.

And as he walks towards her, pursuing her as if prey, and raises his blade to strike her down, as the agony fades, all she can think is ‘thank you’.


	7. Trip

The bridal carry was surprisingly difficult and she was sturdier than she looked. Cursing under his breath, he was careful not to miss his step, petrified he’d drop her even after everything.

‘Shush,’ she whispered quietly in his ear, ‘you’ll ruin the effect.’


	8. Swell

The ocean swell crashing over the old Destroyer would make it hard to hear him anyway, not that she wants to, and she’s so angry the bond wouldn’t open if he tried. 

He won’t even fight her properly, but as she stabs him the rage ebbs away, leaving her shivering.


	9. Watermelon

There were tiny watermelons dangling from her ears since she just had to mess with him today.

‘It’s a Royal Audience, Rey, not Junior High.’

‘Don’t be pissy ‘cause you have no style, Solo.’

He couldn’t believe he’d have to accept a Nobel Prize with this woman.


	10. Storm

“Beware the Oncoming Storm.”

Rey looked at Ben’s wry smile, snuggling into a nest of blankets on the couch next to him.

“You’re such a geek,” she told him, laughing. “You know you love it.”

And just like that, Dr. Who became her second favourite space wizard.


	11. Ambrosia

His eyes are the colour of aged ambrosia, his heart hers to take Maker, she was tempted. But she was a Jedi now, and it had been firmly impressed on her that she needed no one.

‘Rey.’

It only took him saying her name for her to realize that they had been wrong.


	12. Equator

It was unbearably hot and humid this close to the Equator and Rey felt an unanticipated nostalgia for Jakku.

She shifted her fedora - a gift - into position as the sweat dripped down her skin.

‘Nice hat,’ she heard quietly, and she turned to assess her contact.


	13. Sunglasses

‘Taking Solo will take planning,’ Finn said. ‘He’s always careful to stay in public spaces- Rey!’

She was tired of waiting. Walking up to the tall man jammed into the chair in the corner, she leaned in, sliding her sunglasses down her nose.

‘Wanna come upstairs?’


	14. Cone

As the droid stitched up his face, he looked at the bit of pine cone he’d found stuck on his coat. There it was, proof today had happened. He hadn’t dreamt it.

The fight with the scavenger girl. Chewie, his father, the bridge - all real. All connected. Could he never be free?


	15. Sweat

She felt the sweat dripping between her breasts as she looked up at Ben.

‘I can’t believe you’re making me dance to this shit,’ he grumbled.

She laughed, bit her lip nervously. The Hux-Tico wedding was hopping. The perfect place to make her move on her sequoia-shaped roommate.


	16. Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that I'll be posting an extended work extending on the combination of this and Luminous sometime this month, so look for that too 😀 
> 
> Fair warning, it is as angsty as these 💔

Poe never got why she insisted on the longer route, but then, he wasn’t as proficient a sailor as she was.

Looking out at the horizon now, where the rays of the sunset hit the water, she marvelled.

‘It sure would be prettier with you,’ she told the ghostly presence at her side.


	17. Luminous (Extended)

They'd shared this view, the last time she'd sailed this sea, her breath on his as he took his final.

The sickness had ravaged his once formidable body by then, sapped every ounce of his once inexhaustible will.

All he'd left her with was a photograph.

'Be with me,' she whispers.

The stars had been luminous that last night, as if to welcome him home, though he never took his eyes off her face.

“Be with me,” she whispered, then as now, her voice cracking.

He’d tried so hard to stay, with her. She’d had to tell him go. Let the pain go.

Still, she mourns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringo Starr said SAD Hours!


	18. Luminous (Yoda Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra reylomicrofic from August in honour of my re-watch of The Empire Strikes Back.

‘Luminous beings, are we.’

Rey glanced over sharply at the tiny, wizened Force ghost she’d come to know as Master Yoda.

‘You believe it, then? That we can bring Ben Solo back to the Light?’

‘Believe in others, you should. Especially when believe in themselves they cannot.’


	19. Smoke

He knew she was trouble when she walked in. You didn’t often meet a dragon in their human form, but he would’ve known her true self even without the faint tang of smoke that lingered.

Later, as Snoke lay dead at her feet, he wondered how long it would be until she made him burn.


	20. Pomegranate Salad

“We’ve been married for centuries, Rey.

We eat pomegranates every morning with breakfast.

I’m literally not going anywhere.”

“Well one more wouldn’t hurt, right?”

The God of Death sparkles at him as he orders it and he wonders idly if he’ll ever get to eat a pear again.


	21. Pomegranate Honeysuckle Smash

He orders the pomegranate infused beer, keeps his eyes on her. Maybe this time the God of Death will let him drink it.

“Ben-“ she laughs, stays his hand.

It’s a myth, she’d said. You have to choose to stay. Still, he hadn’t missed the wistful smile.

“Can’t hurt, right?”


	22. Alchemy

He’s spent years watching her travel the galaxy chasing down lost legends. The World Beyond Worlds, is strange; he gauges time by her. A wrinkle, a rare smile, one perfect sparkling silver hair.

She’s off to somewhere called Earth now, chasing rumours about the power of alchemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of that picture of AD with the one perfect sparkling silver hair that set off a whole round of thirst tweeting in my fandom ;)


	23. Rigour

Life demands rigour. Professionally, and most importantly, personally. Else all is confusion and commotion and chaos.

Curiosity, change, choice. These are not for him. Not until the whirlwind that was She blew in, slashing open his face and his body and his mind.


	24. Mercury

Her temper had always been mercurial, the only warning the shifting the colour of her hazel eyes.

‘Stop staring,’ she growled, as he watched fascinated as those eyes changed like quicksilver.

Distracted by the way they shifted as their blades and bodies met, he almost missed her thrust.


	25. Irridescence

She’s studying the shifting colours of the creek waters, mesmerized by the iridescence.

He’s studying her.

Relaxed, her head in his lap, her discarded veil hanging off a branch nearby, he breathes it all in.

‘We should get back,’ she murmurs. ‘People will miss us.’

‘Let them.’


	26. Suspension

“Suspend your disbelief,” the hypnotist intones.

“Hokey religious mumbo jumbo,” Ben grumbles.

Smiling wryly, she whispers in his ear as he wraps his arm around her and the lights lower.

“What was the love potion you just bought then?”

His voice in her ear is even softer. “A solid investment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL, Ben Solo said cover all your bases. Cheat if you need to.   
> Make sure the girl stays in your arms.


	27. Fizz

She’s laughing and the fizz from her soda goes up her nose and he’s just sitting there mesmerized, that stupid soft look on his face.

“You’re such a dork, Rey,” Finn tells her as she laughs and laughs and laughs.

“No, no, no, you’ve got to hear this! Ben, tell that joke again-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, if Adam Driver is going to use Robin Williams jokes to survive the making of horrible movies (cough!TROS), I'm never not going to love him for it.


	28. Cobalt

The cobalt blue waters of the mountain lake sparkled as she basked in the sun of her small valley.

Her cabin at her back, she leaned back her head and dozed.

“You’re going to burn,” he said as he slipped his sunglasses, too large for her face, onto her nose.

“Hmm,” she purred.


	29. Autumn in New York

“In canyons of steel-“ Rose’s voice drifts mournfully through the smoky bar.

“Of all the gin joints,” Finn whispers in Rey’s ear as she smiles. “You hate Coruscant. All silver, no green. After Ben, I figured you’d leave us.”

“I told him I’d wait for him here.”


	30. Induction

“The induction of striker Kylo Ren into the Hall of Fame last night certainly had its surprises. Though equally respected and hated by his peers, it was Ren’s choice of companion that rocked the room-"

Rey resolutely kept her gaze down as every eye turned her way.


	31. Home (Extra)

“Go home,” Maz would tell him, whenever he shows up at her cantina.

/Home/

He knew she meant Leia; the word has no other meaning, not now, and not with Ben gone.

/Go home/ he tells his son from the beyond, as they grapple with Leia’s death.

They both know he means Rey.


	32. Class

‘Long classified as sorcerers, the truth is the Jedi Order -‘

Rey had heard it all before and Ackbar just kept droning on. Luckily there was Solo, sitting right in front of her, his desk perfectly positioned for her feet to kick.

The more he growls, the more she grins.

Sucker.


	33. Class (NSWF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you know I’m not brave enough to post NSFW on my Twitter. I'm not even sure what I was doing writing it in the drafts folder - it was always going straight to AO3. 😂

The sauce is bright red, contrasting perfectly with the white of her new - to her - shirt.

“Can’t rent that kind of class,” Ben sneers and she remembers why she hates him anytime they’re not literally fucking.

“Up yours,” she mutters.

Stupidly hot, stupidly rich snobbish ass.


	34. Temper

You must control your temper, they preached again and again.

Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering, they whispered in the wind.

Maybe.

Maybe anger also lead to strength.

Anger leads to change.

If Rey wanted to change her stars, she’d need every advantage she could get.


	35. Bind

“- going to help me or are you just gonna gloat?”

“I don’t know, Kylo, seems to me you’re in a bit of a bind.”

He growls and glowers, her Beast, but holds still as she works him loose.

“You want to tell me how it happened?”

He mumbles, but she hears it:

“Stupid rose bushes.”


	36. Distill

“The compressor’s knackered!’ Rey bellows at Han before turning to wink at Ben. ‘Your father’s trying to distill his entire history with the Falcon into one lesson.’

‘You know he hates it when other people fly it.’

‘Too bad; he’s already said we could take it on the honeymoon.’


	37. Molten

“We’re featuring the lava cake with a molten chocolate and brandy core, delectable-“  
  
The waiter blathers on about whipped cream and a thirty minute window, but Rey is distracted by Ben whispering in her ear as his hand wanders impatiently up her thigh.

They skip dessert.


	38. Molten (Han)

“We’re featuring the lava cake with a molten chocolate and brandy core, delectable-“

The party may be breaking up as the kids leave, but Han insists Leia order the lava cake - she’s tempted so rarely. They have time and he loves to watch her indulge.

Once Rey and Ben have made their (barely) acceptable excuses, they settle in with their (decaf) coffee and each other.

His hand settles possessively on his wife’s thigh and he contemplates her skin in the soft light.

“Not careful, Ben’s going to burn that poor girl out.”

“Like I did you?”

She’s always laughing at him and he wonders for the millionth time how he was lucky enough to win her love, keep her happy enough to stay.

“Keep dreaming, Princess.”

He wonders suddenly if they should have skipped desert, too, then thinks better of it.

His son has been lucky enough to find the other half of himself - finally - but it’s only been a couple of months and the first family dinner will test anyone’s patience.

He’s been in love for decades; he can live with the slow burn.

Besides, he contemplates as his hand travels slowly up under the silk hem of Leia’s dress along her leg, there’s always something sensual about watching her enjoy chocolate, taking the time to savour the moment with him.

They have all night.


	39. Reaction

Her reaction is always the same, no matter how many times he strides towards her as the spray rolls off his skin.

She hits him. Again and again and again.

And again. 

As hard as she can.

/Rey, please. Listen./

It’s only after she stabs him for the last time that she’s ready.


	40. Lead

He’s lost.

She leads him on a merry chase; sometimes he wonders if he’s misread her, after all.

But no, he has to be wrong. It’s not like she doesn’t know who he is. It’s not like she doesn’t know what he can do for her.

It’s just, sometimes, when they’re together, he forgets.


	41. Biology

Ben: We've got a couple of hours of driving to go before we stop for food, does that work for you? 

Rey: 

Rey:

Rey *intensifies* : 

Ben: Right. There's a 7/11 coming up on the right, we'll stop. 


	42. Bond

Curled into the sofa in Ben’s trailer, Rey frowns at the script.

“One conversation and they’re bonded for life? No one’s going to buy that. And what the hell’s a ‘dyad’?”

Looking at her overly large co-star, she’s shocked as his eyes darken and he bites his lower lip nervously.


	43. Hex

His tie clip likely cost more than her rent and he stinks of family legacy. He’s also currently looking at her with wary appreciation.

“You worried I’ll slip a love potion in your drink, ‘Kylo’?”

“You’re more likely to hex me,” he responds, smirking, but he doesn’t look away.


	44. Superstition

“You’ve got the wrong Solo, Sweetheart. My dad’s the one who believes in hooky superstitions, not me.”

“Oh, I know. No imagination, that’s your problem.”

“Think so?”

He gifts her a crooked smile as his eyes linger.

“Because believe me, I’m imagining /plenty/ right about now.”


	45. Cloak

It’s lovely, her evening cloak, made of the softest and finest of velvets in the deepest of Emerald greens, a treasured find from the high-end consignment store in Coruscant’s premier shopping district.

She’d sacrificed a meal a day the month she bought it.

It had been worth it.

She never regretted it, considered it an investment in her career in fact, given the club’s clientele, but she shivers every time she wears it.

Lovely it may be; warm it is not. It was designed for a someone to pop gracefully in and out of a town car, not hike from the subway.

When she joked with Rose and Finn that Coruscant was too silver and not enough green, she didn’t just mean the glass and steel buildings.

Frost in the city lingered, and given the shortness of the summer season, lingered for far too long. She hasn’t been warm since she got here.

The city may be where she can best pursue her dreams; it’s not where she belongs. It’s the journey, not the destination.

She dreams of the day she can sojourn to (literally) greener pastures, where the sun can warm her bones instead of taunting her, shining off the frost.

In the meantime, she freezes in her lovely evening cloak, freezes in her walk-up apartment, freezes on the subway.

So as much as he annoys her that night, when he offers to drive her home, she hesitates for less than .5 seconds before her pragmatic heart convinces her to accept.


	46. Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my larger piece, "and if i'm on fire, you'll be made of ashes, too" https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672491/chapters/65053291

**MIST**

It takes diligence, effort, to worm his way in. She’s never sure why he’s so invested, but he is, so he does.

He wears away at her, with care and kindness. She lets him drive her home. On days when the cold misty mornings fade into frosty afternoons, frigid nights.

Days when she’s cold from the very moment she wakes and even as sleeps. Nights she’s so cold, she dreams of shivering in the dark.

Nights she wakes, thinking of his laugh and how it warms her, sometimes.

Nights she lets the rage at the inevitable warm her.

Until one night she can’t remember why she resists.

Why she doesn’t take the heat, standing in front of her, and use it to warm her, until she’s sated.

“Hey, Pretty Boy.”

His suit was beautiful, bespoke and tailored to perfection, its rich dark charcoal grey fabric and exquisite cut showcasing every inch of his long, lean frame and broad shoulders.

But, no, she can’t lie. She can’t blame the suit.

She’s weak all by herself.

It would probably make more sense to blame the multiple glasses of champagne she’d downed or the lingering sadness following Rose’s recent announcement.

But she knew the truth. It wasn’t the booze or the sharp suit or the melancholy knowing Rose is moving forward with her life.

She knows it’s him.

He’s towering over her, politely leaning in to hear her, the broad shoulders of his massive frame blocking out the room.

She can feel the body heat radiating off of him. Feel how he would hold the mist and frost and the cold it brings from sinking into her.

She hates it, how much she loves this unexpected feeling.

Of wanting.

Without thinking about it much, she decides to take it on it on him, her nearest, and thus easiest, target.

It’s almost too easy.

It’s his fault.

At the very least, he should pay a penance in return.

He’s hers, and she’s going to take what she’s owed.

Smiling down at her with his stupid, crooked grin, his dimples flashing, he’s no idea how deep he’s in.

He offers to drive her home again, her oblivious prey, talking of ice and subway delays, and she pounces, digging her teeth into the neck he’s left so carelessly vulnerable.

Your car is toasty, she whispers in his ear, with you in to keep me warm. The question is, is your bed? Big enough for two? Can you keep it warm enough for me to stay?

It throws him, a minute, and she wonders if she’s lost him, looking at the sadness in his eyes, but he rallies.

It’s a California King, he tells her. And I promise that as long as you’re in it, you will want for nothing.

As I’ve told you, I would make it my life’s work to ensure you never want for anything ever again.

Whether you want me there in your life or not.

When she wakes the next morning, in that bed, alone and untouched but warm underneath a mountain of cashmere, and watches the mist of the frosty winter morning blanket the city, she wonders why it is that truth which scares her the most.


	47. Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually a little proud of how this makes me tear up a bit.

For all the Veil’s material is as gossamer as bat wings, almost translucent, its tensile strength is unlike anything Rey has seen.

Undeterred, she attacks, the sight of the figure she can see beyond the barrier taunting her.

It’s refreshing, the pain, after months of numbness.

It’s hours later when, hands and arms scratched and bloody, fingernails almost ripped from their nail beds and bleeding, sore, she realizes her mistake.

She’s supposed to be a Jedi, isn’t she?

She pulls out her lightsaber, its yellow blade hissing and shining in the dark.

She tries throwing Force Lightning at the barrier when that fails, but only once. The Veil almost gleefully absorbs its energy as agony rips through the Bond, blinding her.

Fire doesn’t scorch it, blasters don’t penetrate it and explosives dissipate into it once attached.

As the day fades, she sits, exhausted and bruised, curled up to the pulsing Veil with her hand resting reassuringly on its surface.

Ignoring the pain radiating through the Bond, as his voice begs brokenly in her ear-

_Rey, please, let go, it’s not, I’m not, worth-_

-she rests.

The Falcon is waiting. She has to go back, soon, before the light fades entirely.

She has to gather what she needs to make camp for the night.

Tomorrow she’ll try something else. She’ll break through, eventually.

The Veil can’t hold forever.

The Void has to free him some time.


	48. Flashlight

The Coruscant Opera House’s practice of shaming late arrivals, though unofficial, is well known.

As the usher makes a show of escorting them, his flashlight sweeping obnoxiously across the massive auditorium as heads swivel, Rey can’t help but wonder if Ben did it deliberately.


	49. Pumpkin

“So, um... ah, pumpkin, please don’t-"

Rey looks up at her future father-in-law as he frantically searches the pockets of his tux for a tissue.

She has to laugh even as tears spill down her cheeks.

“If I mess this up, Leia will have my head. Just- welcome to the family, kiddo.”


	50. Costume

The waiter ushers her to their table to find Vader seated at his grandson’s side.

She wants to claw the smirk off the older man’s face.

He can look down his nose at her all he wants; she sees through him. Vader’s concern for Ben is as fake as the costume jewelry she’d once worn.

Effortlessly, she assumes the fake smile she’d perfected those first few months in Coruscant.

“Lord Vader. Such a pleasant surprise.”

She busses her husband’s cheek as both men stand and Ben seats her solicitously.

Her tone says ‘welcome.’

Her smile says ‘fuck off and die.’

Ben returns to his seat, oblivious, as she and Anakin Skywalker resume their deadly duel.

She rues the day he’d decided to take a renewed interest in his ‘dear boy’, but she’s no intention of letting him win.

She’d won Ben Solo fair and square and she wasn’t giving him up.


	51. Treat

All but the sturdiest of leaves have fallen, laying down a carpet of red and gold, but the sun warms the oasis behind the old brownstone.

Cuddled in a red plaid blanket, snug in her lover’s lap, Rey buries her head in his chest and whispers her vows.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”


	52. Monster (Halloween Extra)

**MONSTER**

“You are not our only asset, child. She is stronger in the Force than even you.”

“Yes, Master.”

She doesn’t look like much; a teenage girl in dirty clothes, hair in messy buns.

Her eyes burn. He kneels before them.

“We will teach each other, Grandfather.”


	53. Elf

‘Oi!’

Ben tries not to stare at the woman his nine-year-old cousin was dragging over, her fierce expression decidedly at odds with her cheerful elf outfit.

‘Ben!’

He can’t help but smile at Luke’s oldest; no one could resist Lars.

‘She loves the Grinch, too!’


	54. Triumph (Extra)

TRIUMPH 

She’d gone in for the high five, but even as she felt the sting in her palms, he threw her over his shoulder in a perfect fireman’s carry.

The vanquished lay all around; the paintball stains grouped for maximum effect.

She was his; he, hers.

Victory? Theirs.


	55. Ice

The snow came early that year, heavy and thick, and the people talked in whispers of their Queen’s rage.

They lowered their eyes as they spoke of her loss.

She’d always been the gentlest of frost gods, their beloved Ice Queen, and they struggled with how to soothe her wrath.

They brought symbols of the forest and spring into their homes, festooned their mantles with the boughs of the green trees that thrived in their mountains, and prayed for their warm winter goddess of gentle frosts and temperate winters to return.

They shivered as she mourned.

Winter raged as a tall man in a tattered black cloak staggered into a mountain village. Begging for directions to the Queen’s fabled frost castle, he turned away all attempts to warm or feed him or even to provide him a guide.

He was gone that night; they never knew his name.

Legend says that as he prostrated himself on the floor before the Ice Queen’s throne, his cloak an inky stain behind him, she smiled, as the sun broke through the winter’s haze.

What had been lost, her people said, rejoicing, had been found.


	56. Ice (Leia)

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

‘Isn’t it awesome, mom?’

She looks down into the expressive hazel eyes of her raven-haired boy. He’s intense, for a nine-year-old, and she loves him so much her heart bursts every time she looks at him.

‘Dad likes it, and I thought- you know, since he always says you fell in love on Hoth -‘

_Damn it, Han._

‘- it would be romantic. Right?’

She sees the anxiety in his eyes, as he chews at the inside of his lower lip and feels the corresponding pang as she rushes to reassure him. No one warned her what it would be like for your heart to live outside your body. The moment Ben had been born, she’d accepted she’d never again be whole.

‘It’s lovely, dear,’ she tells him, even as she contemplates spending her next long weekend shivering in an ice hotel.

He’s pleased, though, her little romantic, and she wishes that for him, just as she does the dream for him she whispers in his ear.

‘One day, you’ll take someone special there, yourself.’

He’d grumbled at her- _aww, mom_ \- but he’d blushed, too, and she’d caught the smile.

One day, he’ll find the one tough enough to break through his shell. She looks forward to meeting them. Can’t wait to watch the dance.

In the meantime, she smiles to herself as she contemplates a weekend away as her husband whispers naughty reassurances in her ear, his lips warm on her neck.

‘Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll keep you plenty warm.’


	57. Wrapping

The wrapping paper had become a bit of an inside joke for the employees of Resistance Publishing. Someone had hauled realms of it up from the depths of the company’s storage, and it always smelled a little of damp and neglect.

Rey had been using it exclusively for three years.

‘Why waste?’ she always said.

It adds that much more character to her thoughtful gifts. Spoiled the Secret Santa surprise a bit, but who cares?

None of which explains why Ben Solo, office Grinch, currently stands frozen, crumpled paper at his feet, staring at a homemade scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: The first tweet is pulled entirely from real life. Only, instead of Resistance Publishing, read my ancestral abode, and instead of Rey, read my mother.


	58. Jingle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bonus, Rey_Lo and I started writing a continuation of this prompt in the replies. It was a trend for this month; I had one or two microfics where this happened, so I wanted to include those as well. I've indicated their additions in italics.

‘Jingle Bells’ was the most annoying song in music history.

It was December 23rd, Rey had wrapped 172nd gifts, her feet hurt and her polyester elf costume did _not_ breathe.

She was having a great day even _before_ she showered the tall hottie’s cashmere coat with peppermint mocha.

_As she burst into apology, whilst trying to wipe down said coat (invariably making it worse) hottie instantly forgave her with one look into her hazel eyes that were threatening to overspill with tears...._

He hates the smell of peppermint with a passion, and he's not even sure IF she's apologizing; grumbling that such a rudely large man should pay better attention to where he's going. Still, her tears are _definitely_ spilling over- her eyes are so expressive and her nose is so cute-

_...sprinkled with freckles that remind him of a galaxy of stars... even if the paper napkin she is dragging across him is disintegrating into tiny bits that cling stubbornly to the expensive fabric._

He grabbing her hands, just to stop her ruining his favourite coat - whipped cream is impossible to get out of cashmere - but she's not looking at him, and he's struck dumb. Finally, he regains his voice- maybe she's free for dinner?- but the only thing that comes out is a growl.

_A growl that makes her finally look up, a mixture of hurt and anger clouding her delicate features. She takes a step back and as she does her hand falls from his leaving only an impression of her warmth on his skin. He tries again to form the words he wants, needs to say._

Did that milk-moofer growl at her? The anger snaps her out of her guilt for ruining the beautiful coat that just about molds to broad shoulders and she glares up at him as he mutters something about how ‘scrawny’ she is and maybe ‘buy you dinner’?

Well.

She’s had worse offers.


	59. Gather

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to celebrate-“

Rose Tico had always dreamt of a winter wedding, with silver frost everywhere, boughs of greenery and red ribbons all around.

The aesthetics today couldn’t have been more perfect.

The effect was a marred slightly by the scrapes and bruises on the faces of her Maid of Honour and Best Man, but she’d deal with that later.

Making a mental note to remind Rey not to bang the Supreme Leader under the head table at the reception, she smiled up at her new husband.

The First Order’s representative looked decidedly less pleased, but she’d take him in hand soon enough.

“I, Rose Tico, take you, Armie-“

She only saw him wince since she was staring so closely up into his face.

*Oh, he hated that, did he? Excellent.*

This was going to be fun.

Everyone has been distracted by the antics of the Supreme Leader and the Last Jedi, who, ever since THEIR arranged marriage last month, have either been trying to stab each other with the legacy lightsaber or have been disappearing into supply closets.

No one’s been watching Hux.

No one but Rose, that is.

She never takes her eyes off him, watches his every move, waits for him to pull all his pieces into place.

So. She watches, and makes her preparations, and waits. And she can’t help but notice how his eyes linger on her body, tracing her curves - his gaze even as he’s so careful to keep space, even if it’s only an inch, between them at all times.

Tonight’s their wedding night and everything’s coming to a head.

It’s time.


	60. Merry

The Night Before Christmas  
*Credit: Clement Clarke Moore

‘Twas the night before Christmas, we’d set out all the cookies  
Not a creature was stirring, not even the Wookies;  
The X-Wings were lined up on the launch pads with care,  
In hopes that merry old Rian soon would be there;

The Resistance was nestled snug in their beds;   
While visions of lightsabers danced in their heads;  
And Rey in my tunic, and I in my cowl,  
Were snuggled up tight with nary a scowl,  
When out in the night there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from her bed to see what was the matter.

When what to my wondering eyes did appear,  
But a miniature sleigh and six tiny rein-deer,  
With a little director so happy and smiling,  
I knew in a moment he must be St. Rian.

More rapid than Tie fighters, his helpers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, calling them by name:  
"Now, Ap’lek! now, Kuruk! now Cardo and Vicrul!  
On, Trudgen and Ushar!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—

“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”


	61. Gift

She extends her hand sharply, feels the Force spike. The exhilaration is almost equal to that of having Ben in her bed.

“Your Padawan is gifted, Master Solo,” Luke comments softly and she smirks.

It’s more of a curse, but it’s all hers.

They’ll soon see.


	62. Lights

Hearing the ruckus in the hospital corridor, Ben sighs, relieved. Only Rey could make people that angry.

The pain eases for the first time in hours as he watches her sweep into the room, a guard, a nurse and two cops trying in vain to stop her

“I blew some red lights, so what?”


	63. Chocolate

The Chocolate Pot de Crème is baked perfectly and Rey bites back a whimper as it hits her taste buds.

“-new recipe, I hope you like it-“

Ben is hovering, his broad frame protected by the red Christmas apron she’d bought him, the word ‘Husband’ scrawled proudly across his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly inspired by this discussion of Ben as the ultimate househusband from this twitter discussion: https://twitter.com/gffanonsense/status/1343595403128795137


	64. Chocolate (Leia)

The dessert’s molten core oozes as Leia narrows her eyes at Han.

‘Now, I know you didn’t make this.’

At most, he could manage a MugCake.

‘Ben’s been experimenting,’ he admits, smirking. ‘He and Rey couldn’t stay.’

She rolls her eyes, understanding perfectly.


	65. Joy

She has him warm at her back, is kept safe despite frigid temperatures and a raucous crowd.

“5, 4, 3-“

The joy almost painful, beyond what she’d ever thought possible.

He whispers in her ear, of love, of gratitude, for her, as her heart overflows along with her tears.

“2, 1-“


	66. Scarf

“-don’t know the scarf gets tucked _into_ the jacket-“

She looks up at Solo -who hates her- who’s roughly pulling up her collar, tucking in her scarf, buttoning her jacket, frowning at her thin gloves, muttering-

“-if we have to spend the day in the ER because you got pneumonia-“

*** Additional notes inspired by twitter discussions with MyTBRisGrowing, Sparrowshift, bobaheadshark and typewriter_in_galaxy ***

He 'hates' her, yup.

He never looks at her, except to glower at her intensely, he always avoids her, and now he's yelling at her because her hands are so small and delicate his gloves keep falling off as he puts them on her, she makes it so hard for him to keep her warm-

She'd exited the common room yesterday without looking (she was balancing a couple of plates), and ran right into him. She'd had to grab his wrist - his sleeves was rolled up, but that's a story for another day - and he looked at her as if she'd burnt him.

Also - The last time she scraped her knee he carried her to the hospital as the ambulance was taking too damn long, and he almost tripped holding her because she looked him in the eye for too long and - his heart isn't meant to deal with that kind of stress, okay?


	67. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to a prompt by the incredible Fran.  
> 
> 
> Rey Palpatine has it all—money, friends, power—except the only man she truly desired.  
>  Kylo Ren works at the estate. He’s quiet, morose and only seems to care about his horses.  
>  On the day everything changes, two things happen: Kylo betrays Palpatine and Rey falls off her horse. — fran 🌘 (@galacticidiots) [January 22, 2021](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1352575201909870593?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) " rel="nofollow">

Rey always feels as though there is something (someone?) she’s forgotten, though everyone assured her she’s always lived quietly on the estate with her grandfather.

It’s peaceful and she does love all who live there; even if being around Kylo makes her feel oddly ill-at-ease.

The day she falls off her horse, it all comes flooding back; her marriage to her grandfather’s right-hand, Kylo - no, Ben! - Palpatine’s rage, his revenge, the way uses her presence to keep Ben in line. 

The true nature of the potion he makes her drink daily. 

For her ‘health’.

Looking up into her lover’s face as he cradles her after her fall, she sees it in his eyes - as he plots Palpatine’s demise.

She takes care to beat him to it.


	68. Swipe

“Just couldn’t help swiping at her in there, eh?”

“Not my fault she’s wrong.”

Luke walks off in a huff, even as Ben has less than a second to react as Rey pulls him into her office.

“Tell me they bought it, Solo.”

“They bought it,” he smirks, enjoying her teeth at his throat.


	69. Ribbon

Tracing the vein that snakes down the length of his arm like a scarlet ribbon, Rey loses herself in thought. Playing with the hand held in hers, she ponders the nature of joy.

Tangling her fingers in the hair that spills like silk in her lap, she smiles.

“Sleep, Sweet Prince.”


	70. Meeting

“It isn’t right, Rey.”

She could hear Finn, his voice a distant echo, but it made little impact.

The spy the Resistance had in the First Order had called them here, to Endor and she knew this meeting must provide all the answers to the questions banging about in her heart.

At a sudden movement in the trees, Finn’s blaster took unerring aim as Rey’s lightsaber ignited and a familiar shadow stepped into the forest light.

“Knew Hux would get you here, Scavenger,” Kylo Ren growled, battered and pale from blood loss.

“I see you brought a friend.”


	71. Bar

“Explain the ‘downs’ thing again.”

“Each team-“

Finn looks over as Rey laughs, the sound echoing through the bar as she sits with a tall stranger, their bodies leaning into one another.

“Who’s the new guy?” he asks, but Rose only shrugs.

“No idea. He was here when I arrived.”


	72. Cupid

Wings askew and eyes slightly dazed, Poe made his way through the crowd, his plastic bow knocking into more than one of his friends.

Seeing the gleam in his eye, realizing just how much of his famous ‘jungle juice’ his friend had had, Ben tries to cut him off. It’s too late.

Rey’s hand is in his before he knows it.

“My job here is done,” Poe proclaims, his voice only somewhat slurred. “Cupid says kiss.”

Ben tries to apologize to his best friend - who he’s *definitely* not thought of late at night. 

But her lips are already melting into his.


	73. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request for [Andrina Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrina_Nightshade>Andrina%20Nightshade)

Appearances aside, he isn’t distracted by the little Sith Princess. No matter how it looks to the Emperor, no matter how often he is punished for it, he actually barely notices her.

Truly.

He does his best to make his disinterest clear, watching her only out of the corner of his eye, watching out for a flash of heavy black cloth, listening to the pulse of the Force bond.

Avoiding her.

It’s only that, as she wanders barefoot around Exergol, her shoes carelessly discarded, he can’t help but wonder at the disconcerting delicacy of her bones.


	74. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request for [JadedWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedWarrior)

"Such power, sweetheart."

"It's *Your highness*, Jedi."

"Ex-Jedi, your worshipfulness."

Hopefully, her grandfather would come to his senses soon; let her wipe that smirk off the face of her troublesome apprentice. He'd made a gift of Ben Solo to her on her last birthday (a sign of his _trust_ in her), but he'd yet to let her train him.

_Never going to happen, princess._

Plus, as their force bond connects their thoughts unexpectedly, he continually *vexes* her.

Ben is impulsive, hard-headed and entirely too powerful.

He needs a teacher.


	75. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request for [Reylocaltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocaltrash/profile)

She's spent her entire life clawing her way forward. Jedi or no Jedi, watching the other half of her being fade into oblivion isn't an outcome she's prepared to accept.

Lighting her lightsabre, she prepares _again_ to attack the Veil.

There was no way it could hold out forever.


	76. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request for [Dark!Rey stan](https://twitter.com/audreyfan4ever)

The fire alarm is blaring - someone burnt the toast again.

"It's the middle of the night," Finn grumbles at Poe, "too cold to be out in our P.J.s."

His husband smiles, but before he can respond, the two of them stop, stare.

"Why is Kylo- I mean, Ben, coming out of Rey's room?"


	77. Halcyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request for [ChecktheHolonet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChecktheHolonet)

"It's true then, what they say? About the Supreme Leader? About the Last Jedi? About what happened after Exergol? About their lives together?"

The wizened old man smiles in memory of those epic halcyon days.

"It's true. Kylo Ren, Rey. Their marriage. All of it. It's all true."


	78. Insurmountable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request for [Jen](https://t.co/secO0MaJfV?amp=1)

It should be insurmountable, this distance between them. She's lost count of the number of times she'd tried to kill him, lost count of the times he'd begged her to just _listen_.

"By the grace of your training grandfather, I will not be seduced," she'd sworn that very day.

But looking at Ben now, on his knees in front of her, she knows what she has to do.

Knows she needs to make a choice.

As the lightning flows from her fingertips, as her grandfather screams in rage, she can't help but feel the wave of approval radiating from her other half.


	79. Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request for [Rach](https://t.co/lcZP9pyqTT?amp=1)

It's pouring out of him, gushing, his clothes dripping with it. Rey tries desperately to stem it, even as he begs-

_Go, please, they're coming-_

He should know better; there's no way she's letting him leave her to face her future alone. He'll live; he owes her that.


	80. Drip (Bonus - Dramione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request for [Rach](https://t.co/lcZP9pyqTT?amp=1)

_You're such a drip, Granger_ , he'd always said, taunting her, and she could still see his sneer.

It really shouldn't give her so much pleasure to see him at her mercy now, tied to a chair. Shouldn't enjoy it, as much as she did, the hunger in his eyes.

"So, Malfoy, comfy?"

"I'm right where I want to be, Granger,'' and this time it's a smirk.

The devil inside her believes it. There was something about him that begs to be punished. She reminds herself that it's her job to run double-agents, not tame them.

"Looking forward to working with you."


	81. Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request for Andrina Nightshade

_"Whose bed have your boots been under? And whose heart did you steal-"_

Rey stares as Rose and Finn dance, giggling like loons, making up for their awkwardness with joyful enthusiasm.

She can't help but smile.

Still-

"This passes for music in this country?"

The man next to her snorts. Though she's sworn off dating, she rolls her eyes at him in sympathy.

"Apparently,' he says, grinning.

*Oh*

"Bourbon's good. Buy you a drink?"

She'll be here all night; why not?

"Sure. Rey," she says, pointing at herself.

"Ben."


	82. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In homage to [Andrina Nightshade's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrina_Nightshade/works) adorable tale "The Werewolf of Chandrila Prima School"[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025916)

The hearts are perfectly positioned, every one glued into place with scrupulous attention, highlighting each stroke of deliberate calligraphy. Each card is a work of art; each has been designed with its recipient’s tastes in mind.

Ben’s final Valentine, though tops them all, carefully enclosed in a scarlet envelope with Rey’s name spelled out in stunningly lovely letters.

Though from a ‘secret admirer’; she doesn’t have to ask who’d left it, like an ancient favor of esteem, on her little desk.


	83. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding "Belligerent Affection" as a label for relationships :)

He growls at her more often than not, her name never coming off his lips with anything other than aggravation.

She can never do anything right. He grumbles as he scrapes the snow off her (unpractical) car, tucks her scarf in her jacket, replaces her gloves with thick, warm ones.


End file.
